


Caipirinha

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Series: Have a Drink on Me [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois is Licorne, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Horse Chloé Bourgeois | Licorne, Horse Miraculous, Identity Reveal, Let Chloé Bourgeois Say Fuck, Licorne|Horse Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Is Terrible With the Secret Identity Thing Lately, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, post identity reveal, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: Using the horse miraculous to pop in and out of Paris for akuma attacks has been working, but Marinette can admit she's starting to feel the strain of constantly having to switch between two miraculous. Hawkmoth is keeping his pattern of making akuma at the absolute worst time. At this point, she's almost convinced Hawkmoth already knows her identity and is making them just to spite her when he knows she's busy. I mean it wouldn't be that surprising; she has been really bad at keeping her identity secret lately. She's starting to find that she doesn't really mind that much though, she needs all the help she can get right now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Have a Drink on Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676470
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	Caipirinha

Marinette had to give Chloe credit. She hadn’t screamed yet. Actually, she hadn’t made a sound at all. The blonde heiress was still standing in the door frame that she had just burst through, the one Marinette was one hundred percent positive she had locked behind her. She held one arm extended, still pointing accusingly at Marinette, while the other remained fisted against her popped hip. Her face, that had milliseconds ago been twisted in rage, was now slack with shock, her mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise. Marinette swallowed hard at the lump forming in her throat, her anxiety growing by the second. 

She always knew there as a chance Chloe was going to find out her secret. They had shared so much in the last few months. The two were practically attached at the hip these days, especially when they were out of Paris. Between Marinette’s abysmal acting skills and Chloe’s blunt persistence at her lame excuses, she had always known it was only a matter of time before Chloe caught her in a lie. 

Marinette had actually been planning to avoid this exact conversation by confessing to Chloe and talking things out between a few tears and hugs. Ever since things had come to light with Adrien and then Alya she had been sure it was the right thing to do… the opportunity just hadn’t presented itself yet. Or Marinette was just a complete coward. Things with Adrien and Alya had come so naturally without any real planning, just a series of coincidences. She had been thrilled at the idea of finally having control over revealing her identity, but it seemed this was just going to be the way things always went.

Admittedly, she didn’t expect the moment to come with the two of them face to face in one of the oversized bathrooms of the Belmond Copacabana Palace dressed to the nines in full Carnival regalia. It was actually very hard to take the moment seriously when Chloe was little more than a walking bedazzled, yellow feather. She was sure she wasn’t much better in her own hot pink get up complete with clashing kwami accessories perched on either shoulders. 

“Mademoiselle Chloe? Your mother is waiting for you and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng downstairs. May I tell her that you will be down shortly?” Marinette’s breath hitched in terror as Jean-Jacques voice floated through from the adjacent bedroom. Chloe was one thing, but she really couldn’t handle the butler finding out who she was. Luckily, Chloe always knew what to do in these situations. 

“Actually Jean-Claude, Marinette is terribly sick.” Chloe slammed the bathroom door in a blur of motion only narrowly avoiding the long feathers of her extravagant headpiece as she rushed to flush the toilet. “I’m afraid the moqueca didn’t agree with her. Tell mother we will be down before the Magic Ball is in full swing, and go fetch Marinette some ginger ale and crackers.” 

“Oui Mademoiselle Chloe.” Both girls sighed in relief at the sound of the suite door closing behind their butler and pseudo nanny. Marinette opened her mouth to thank Chloe, but before she could the other girl had already hopped up onto the vanity and was glaring at her with a decidedly unimpressed expression. Chloe’s acrylics tapped out at an impatient rhythm as she continued to watch her obviously waiting for an explanation. 

“Really, Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette winced at Chloe’s accusing drawl. To the average person Chloe only looked angry, but Marinette knew her much better than your averge person, and she could see that her friend’s feelings were hurt. Marinette bowed her head in shame as she glanced up at Chloe through the lenses of the magical glasses that sat perched on her nose. Every line of dialogue she had rehearsed for this moment seemed to fall flat. Kaalki however had no such qualms. 

“Marinette, darling, not that I don’t enjoy this lovely bit of drama, you know I do, but there is the teensy matter of the akuma alert. I do want to make it back in time for the ball you know.”

“Kaalki!” Tikki hissed at her fellow kwami in exasperation drawing Chloe’s eyes to her small form. 

“The doll…” Chloe’s expression remained carefully neutral while she slowly considered both Tikki and Marinette. “The doll I was going to give to Prince Ali was actually Ladybug’s kwami. All this time?”

“Yeah.” Marinette’s voice cracked as she finally found the power to respond. “All this time.”

“So what? You’ve been running back to Paris every time there’s an akuma? How is that even possible?”

“Kaalki.” Marinette managed a small smile as she reached up to poke the sulking kwami’s belly. “She is the kwami of transportation. She’s actually how we were able to get home after the Startrain attack, and she’s been helping me get back and forth to Paris ever since we left.”

“An exhausting task truly darling.” 

“Marinette,” Tikki’s voice was hesitant. “I know this is a bad time, but we really do have to go. Chat Noir needs us.”

“You’re right Tikki. Chloe I’m really sorry. I swear we will talk about everything after-”

“Hah!” Chloe interrupted with a loud scoff jumping off the vanity and marching straight up to her. “As if Dupain-Cheng. If you think I’m letting you go alone now, then you really are braindead. I’ve literally watched you trip over cracks in the sidewalk in half a dozen countries. There’s no way you and that mangy cat can do this alone. You might as well hand over Pollen right now.” 

“Chloe…I don’t even have the bee with me. All of the Miraculous are in Paris, safe with the guardian. Even if I did, you know I can’t let you use it. Hawkmoth knows who you are, Chlo. It’s just too risky.” Marinette chewed her lip in distress, her heart aching as she watched Chloe’s shoulders slump in dejection. “Please understand, it’s not about I swear. You’ve been doing so wonderful Chloe I’m really proud of you and I know you have what it takes to be a hero. I’d love the help I really would, god knows how exhausting it’s been having to juggle both the horse and the ladybug. If there was a way to get Queen Bee back I swear I’d do it. If there were any way you could help me...wait.”

Marinette’s head jerked up so fast it knocked the two kwami off balance, both of them squeaked as they were forced to cling to the long fuschia feathers of her mantle to avoid being flung off. She didn’t hesitate as she plucked the delicate rose gold frames from her nose. 

“Chloe Bourgeois, here’s the miraculous of the horse which grants the power of teleportation. You will use it for the greater good to help myself and Chat Noir protect Paris. Do you accept?”

“Really, darling? Her? Are you quite sure?” Kaalki sniffed daintily as she floated over to Chloe. The brazen kwami reached out to lift and inspect a lock of Chloe’s luxurious hair before humming in appreciation. “Well, at least she takes pride in her appearance. Tell me girl, would you say that you are someone people would consider glorious and famous?”

“Um, duh. Obviously.” Chloe’s brows furrowed in agitation as swatted at the smug little goddess. Kaalki only tittered in delight.

“Wonderful. Marinette, I accept this girl. Be a dear and give her my glasses so we can get this over with. Chloe was it? To transform you will say ‘Kaalki, full gallop’, and when the task is complete and you wish to drop the transformation you will say ‘dismount’. Marinette can explain the rest. Do hurry up will you? I will never forgive the both of you if I miss the Magic Ball.”

“Hush, Kaalki.” Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at Kaalki’s aloof tone. She extended her arm to Chloe the glasses resting in her palm, her expression hopeful. “Well, what do you say Chlo?”

“...Are you sure Mari?” Chloe’s voice was small and unsure, her earlier posturing nowhere to be seen.

“Absolutely.” Marinette and Tikki shared knowing smiles. “I trust you Chloe.”

“Then I accept of course.” Chloe gave a haughty sniff and plucked the glasses from Marinette’s palm. Marinette giggled as the frames morphed in her grasp shifting into a pair of oversized cat eye sunglasses, white with heavy diamond embellishments. Yeah, that tracked. 

“Kaalki,” Chle’s lips pulled into the familiar confident smirk as she slid the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. “Full gallop!”

“Finally!” Kaalki’s groan faded into nothing as her small form was pulled inside the miraculous. Chloe’s body glowed with the familiar teal magic and when it faded a new heroine emerged.

She was flashier than herself or Max had been, but it was Chloe so no real surprise there. Her hair was swept into a familiar ponytail, though it was significantly longer than usual. It had lightened to an ash blonde, just a few shades shy of white. The suit itself was lighter as well, a deep taupe with pale ivory detailing. Her boots were tall, heeled, and featured an elegant horseshoe design. She also sported some very flashy metallic pieces including both a pair of filigreed horseshoe themed knuckle dusters across both hands and a distinctive horn that peeked through her bangs. 

“Well, that’s a look.” Marinette mused appreciatively before gesturing to the tall boots. “Don’t you think the heels are a touch impractical?”

“Nothing is really impractical if it’s fashionable.” Chloe responded with a huff twisting this way and that to scrutinize her appearance in the mirror. She stopped briefly to tap at the horn with raised brow. “A unicorn, really?”

“They do say style is a reflection of your attitude.”

“Uh huh, and what does that say about your attitude miss polka dot onesie?” 

“Ouch. Tell me how you really feel Chlo.” 

“Marineeeeeeeeeette!”

“Right! Sorry Tikki, spots on!” Marinette gave her own smug grin at Chloe’s awed expression. Even if she did suddenly feel a little underdressed. She made a mental note to ask Tikki about that later. “Alright. Chloe, your power is voyage. It grants you the ability to teleport yourself and anything else you want to another location by creating a portal and going through it. Just imagine where you want to go and call on the magic to make a portal.”

“Piece of cake. Voyage.” Chloe popped her hip to the side raising her arms with a flourish that would make Sailor Moon proud. The pale teal energy flowed down her arms before flying free to open the portal on the bathroom door. “There, easy.”

Marinette blew her friend a small raspberry before leaping through the glowing ring. She was just about to call back to Chloe to hurry it up when she plunged into the icy waters of the Seine. She squealed in surprise inhaling a mouthful of fetid water. She heard Chloe’s concerned shout before there was a splash nearby followed by Chloe’s signature shrieking. 

“Where were you aiming?!”

“The Eiffel Tower!”

“Well, you missed!”

“I fucking noticed!” 

“Hello there ladies.” Ladybug scowled and began to make her way towards the nearby river bank where Chat Noir was casually leaning against his staff, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “Nice of you two to drop in. I was just thinking to myself that it was a lovely day for a swim.” 

“You’re hilarious, Chaton.” She grit through chattering teeth as she swam through the slush. “This is my friend. She’s going to be helping us out with the horse miraculous for a while.”

“I’m all in favor of anything that takes some of the weight of the world off our shoulders Bugaboo. I can’t say that was one of your most elegant entrances though.” When Chat extended his hand to pull her out she had half a mind to drag him in with her. She watched his eyes sweep over Chloe’s scowling form noting the exact moment her identity clicked in his mind despite the veil of miraculous magic. It really wasn’t hard to figure out now that their own identities were out in the open. There were only so many people that would be able to help her with the horse after all. His lips suddenly began to twitch and Ladybug groaned loudly. “Would you say it was a ‘spur’ of the moment decision?” 

“Ugh!” Chloe growled at the pun smacking away his offered hand and pulling herself ashore. “Must you?”

“Aw, don’t be such a ‘nag’.” Chat pressed on unable to resist a chance to get under Chloe’s skin. “Did you think that was too ‘lame’? Don’t worry, I’ll try to ‘rein’ it in.”

“That’s… Licorne to you, you flea bitten stray.” Licorne was grinding her metal knuckles into her gloved hands as she stalked towards Chat’s sniggering form. 

“Ah, of course.” Chat Noir gave a mocking bow as he backed away from the fuming Licorne to hide behind Ladybug. “Always a pleasure to work with another lovely lady. However, we really should be ‘hoofing’ it. I’d hate to miss the ‘mane’ event. There’s an akuma at the Palace of Versailles and they’re pulling some purretty nasty things out of the Hall of Mirrors… this might also be a good time to mention that there’s already a mirror version of myself running around somewhere. Easy to spot though, his ring is on the wrong hand aaaaaaaaaaand he looks like a disco ball.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette and Chloe did in fact make it back in time to walk down the red carpet with Audrey. Just barely. Marinette found the whole thing ridiculous anyway considering they were already staying at the Copacabana and thus had to go out a side door only to come back through the main entrance. Still, Audrey would not miss a chance for herself or her proteges to shine in front of the paparazzi. 

Several times the style queen had tried to pluck the sunglasses from atop Chloe’s head muttering about how they simply did not match her ensemble. Chloe skillfully dodged every attempt. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Audrey to be pulled away by some member of high society, and they girls were able to make their way over to the lavish buffet table where they spent the next hour people watching and sneaking treats to their hidden kwami.

Marinette was just contemplating the stealthiest way to slip a brigadeiro into her headpiece for Tikki, she was thinking a good arms above the head stretch would do the trick, when Chloe looped their arms together and began to steer her towards the elevators. At her confused head tilt Chloe only rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated shudder. 

“Trust me, it’s about to get adults only down here.” 

After the girls were safely sequestered away in the room and had shucked off their gem encrusted leotards and feathery adornments, they both found themselves sprawled across the over-sized california king. The silence between them was stifling and neither knew quite how to start the conversation they needed to have.

The two girls jolted as the television cut itself on and Chloe’s most recent obsession started playing. It was a k-drama Kagami had gotten her hooked on the last time they were in Paris. Marinette hadn’t been playing much attention to the show, but it had something to do with a super strong woman who had accepted a job as a bodyguard for a super sexy CEO. 

“Marvelous!” Kaalki practically cooed in delight as she dropped the remote on the bed and took up a position atop a pile of plush pillows along with Tikki. “It has been an absolute pain to try and watch this from Marinette’s bag. Chloe, be a dear and order some fruit from room service, oh and plenty of sugar cubes darling.”

“Are ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ anywhere in your vocabulary?” Chloe groused but was already reaching for the room phone. 

“Well of course they are, but it’s insincere and over polite to use them with every request. Just think of it this way darling, if I ever do use them then you’ll know it actually means something. Now do pipe down? They're talking about the kidnappings again and I’d hate to miss something important. Oh, and don’t forget more of those little chocolate truffles for Tikki as well.”

“Oh, I think you two are going to get along just fine.” Marinette snorted loudly into her pillow ignoring the well placed kick Chloe gave her ribs. 

“Don’t think this is over Mari.” Chloe hissed as she covered the receiver with her palm. “We are going to have a serious conversation once they get here with my ice cream...now what do you want from the kitchens?”

**Author's Note:**

> Overall a lighter edition to the Have a Drink on Me series and I'm not sure that I'm 100% satisfied with it, but considering it's integral to the overall story line I wanted to get it out here. I may revise it at some point, but honestly I'm not sure what else to do to it.


End file.
